an old rival
by raystartrek
Summary: hey guys im kinda a newbie here so please tell me how my amourshipping story is and please comment if i could do any kind of improvement Ash 10;Serena 10;Clemont 10;Bonnie 7. Please leave a comment...


Ash and Serena take: 1

After Serena won the princess key, she was really excited and just kept staring at the key for days. But deep down in her mind she kept thinking about what Miette told her. "should I make the move? Will he accept me? "She thought to herself.

The day after the competition, they left to the next city for ash's next gym badge. "Can't wait to defeat the gym leader and get my seventh gym badge "He said. "But Ash the seventh gym leader specializes in psychic type Pokémon's" said Clement.

"So let's see, Dark type Pokémon have a clear advantage over psychic types" Ash said. When suddenly," Yup, but she's really strong." Said a voice from the trees and came Gary. "GARY!" Cried Ash "So nice to see you, and what are you doing in Kalos?" asked Ash. "Well, I met gramps a few months ago, and he told me that you were in Kalos, and I see you're hanging out with Serena too" said Gary. "And even he could remember me Ash" said Serena in an angry voice. Ash taken back replied "I'm sorry for that". They all laughed. Gary travelled along with Ash and his friends, and he found out Serena's little cheeky secret.

That evening they stayed back in the Pokémon centre. While Serena was at the top of the centre and enjoying the evening sunset, Gary came and stood next to her and said" Can I ask you something?" Serena bit taken back replied "Okay". "Do you like Ash?" Serena shocked and stared with terror. Few minutes later she took a deep breath and replied "Yes, I do like him". "Then don't you want to tell him?" asked Gary. Still lost in her thoughts she replied "I do, but I'm scared". "K then, I think I have a great plan to find out whether he likes you". Later that evening Gary called Clement and Bonnie and told them his plan. "Oh, knew that Serena liked Ash all along. That's why I never asked her to take care of you Clement!" said Bonnie. They all laughed. When they were having their dinner Serena sat next to Gary and not next to ash which made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

The next day they executed their plan. While walking to the next city, Gary knelt on lone leg and told Serena "Serena, I always liked you since we were kids and I'm ready to be with you my entire life" Serena a bit taken back looked at Ash from the corner of her eye who stared at them with terror. Then she replied "Oh Gary, even I liked you since we were kids". Clement and Bonnie cheered but Ash stood there in terror with his heart broken.

A few minutes later Ash walked up to the new couple and said "You guys make a great couple" and he walked away from the group. No one bother to ask Ash where he was going, he just walked and walked lost in his thoughts, thinking about the times he spent with Serena and when his heart couldn't take it he started to cry.

"Pika-pikachu" said Pikachu in a worried tone but he couldn't just stop thinking about Serena!

Back at the Pokémon centre everyone was quiet waiting for Ash to return and give him the biggest surprise of his life." Clement I'm getting worried about Ash right now because he hasn't returned yet" said Serena. "I don't know, I've never been in a situation like this before so I can't tell whether he's going to come back" said Clement. "I'm really worried about Ash right know. But if he doesn't show up until morning, I'm going in search of him."

The next day Ash didn't show up. Now everyone was worried. Then they all travelled to the next city where Ash was about to have his seventh gym badge. After reaching the gym Clement asked the gym leader" Have you battled a boy of about ten with a Pikachu who wore a blue shirt and a red cap"?" Yes I did. Are you guys talking about Ash Ketchum from Pallet town? He did come here. Even though he won he didn't show any excitement which didn't make it a very interesting battle". Said the gym leader.

"This is bad. We have to find Ash before he harms himself "said Clement. After hearing to what Clement, Serena couldn't hold it. She started to cry and dashed out of the gym." I will find you Ash" she said to herself as she ran out of the gym.

"Serena I want to be with you and spend my life only with you" Ash said to himself and ran back to the city where he won the seventh gym badge. But when he reached there he couldn't find Serena. On seeing Ash Clement ran up to him and said "Ash, after you defeated the seventh gym leader, Serena got really scared because she thought that you would harm yourself and ran away in search of you". "In search of me? Why would she go in search of me?" asked Ash. "That's because she loves you dummy" said Bonnie.

"WHAT! She loved me? Did she tell you guys where she headed?" asked Ash.

"No she didn't, that's why we were worried" said Gary." Then let's go and find her" said Ash

On the other side Serena was in great trouble. When she was on her search for ash, she came across a bunch of gangsters." Go Frexinn and Panchum "said Serena. But her Pokémon were no match to the number of gangsters. "What do you want from me, I have no money "she said. " Oh it's not about the money sweetie, it's something way more than that." Said one of the men in the gang. Two of them caught her hands so that she couldn't move. Fearing about what was going to happen, she cried out for Ash.

While Ash and his friends were running through the forest, they heard Serena's call. "That must be Serena, I guess she's in trouble" said Clement in a worried voice. Ash dashed into the forest and saw an old storage house. When he entered the place he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just couldn't move. He stood there in shock. A few seconds later when hi anger took over his shock, his cap flew off and his eyes grew red. His aura surrounded him. He roared loud enough to shake the entire forest. The gang immediately stopped and turned towards Ash. "Get out of here kid, you wouldn't want to mess with us." Said one of the gangsters.

Ash's aura growing stronger started to create a strong wind in the house and he started to float in mid-air. "Leave her alone "said Ash shutting the doors behind him mystically.

The gangsters one by one let out their Pokémon. But they were no match against Ash. After he defeated each and every one he couldn't gain control. Serena weekly spoke "Ash it's over calm down". But Ash couldn't hear what Serena. But by the time he could calmed down and regain his consciousness he had torn down the entire room, this wounded Serena really badly. A few seconds later the noticed Clement and the others around Serena as she laid on the floor in her tattered clothes. He ran up to her and scooped her in his hands.

"Ash I wanted to tell you that, I love you from the time I met you and I'm really happy to be with you all at the last moments of my life"." Don't say that Serena, you're not going to die. You're totally fine. We'll take you to the hospital "Ash interrupted. "Ash, do you love me?" asked Serena. "Yes, I do. Come one let's go" said Ash. But Ash tried to pull her up, her hands had become cold. Serena had died right in front of Ash. "She's just tried or she's gone to sleep, right Clement." Ash asked him in a broken voice with tears rolling down his eyes.

"No Ash she's …. She's dead" after saying this Clement began to cry. Ash started to cry and hugged her lifeless body screaming her name. Suddenly something struck him. He lifted her body and placed her body on the table. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his aura. His hand started to glow and he placed it on her chest. "What is Ash doing" Clement asked. "He's using his aura to bring her back to life. "Answered Gary.

Slowly Serena started to open her eyes and stared at Ash. "I love you" she told Ash. Ash opened his eyes. Before he could say anything Serena rapped her hands around Ash and kissed him.

"Maybe we must give them some privacy." Said Bonnie. Both the boys agreed and walked out of the place.


End file.
